the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: "A Star is Born" Is a Powerful Tour-de-Force That Grabs the Heart and Never Relents
A tale as old as Hollywood itself, A Star is Born takes a premise that has been beaten into the dust by countless artforms and revitalizes it with the rock-and-roll gusto that the film chooses as its venue. Bradley Cooper, in his directorial debut no less, provides the assured hand of a veteran auteur, taking all the lessons of his past directors plus his own innovations to craft a truly iconic take of the classic rise and fall archetype. He's helped along the way with the mesmerizing Lady Gaga, who's contributions both as an actress and as the film's main songwriter leave a powerful stamp, while Matthew Libatique's lens has never been so engrossing and Cooper himself delivers a performance that will echo through time. The Cast In a relatively small ensemble, every single member is given a chance to shine in a fantastic way. Dave Chappelle gives a subtle but influential turn in his limited screentime, while Rafi Gavron plays his sleazy manager with skill and delectable intelligence. Andrew Dice Clay and Sam Elliott, two underrated industry veterans, are sublime as father figures to the film's main characters. The former's optimism and unabashed love for his daughter provides a well of hope to bury into, while Elliott's twang makes for a grounded, subtler kind of love that echoes into any older sibling's feelings. Lady Gaga delivers on an astounding level in her first true starring role. She infuses Ally with a realism and determination that makes her easy to fall in love with but also to respect and admire. Her performance is strong and vibrant, which could also be used describe her singing voice. Ally's nervousness and caring heart echo into her words, as she belts out her powerful lyrics for the world to witness, growing more powerful with each word. Bradley Cooper has gifted audiences with a performance that is nothing short of an all-time great. His confident, drunken swagger speaks of decades of drug abuse, heartbreak, and despair, while he carries himself with a cocky arrogance that is a very thin shield to reality. But when Cooper steps onto stage, hat turned low and voice a low husky grumble, he becomes a new man. Reborn constantly throughout the film, Cooper makes a character that could be scathing become a fantastic protagonist. Totally disappearing into Jackson Maine, Bradley Cooper is showing the world what a master class in performance looks, sounds, and feels like. Score: 5 out of 5 The Story The fourth rendition of a film, one could easily find a mechanical flaw with how the plot itself is familiar. Additionally, one could argue that some scenes drag on slightly longer than necessary. However, both of those points are very, very miniscule complaints in an otherwise groundbreaking film about love and self-destruction. A focused and poignant display, the script remains a tightly driven machine that never stumbles or falters. A Star is Born tells the relationship between Jackson Maine, a veteran country rock star who's career is winding down, and Ally, an up-and-coming pop star who Maine takes under his wing and into his heart. As Ally's career starts to take off, Jackson is forced to confront his own inner demons and make peace with his life, with Ally's love for him his only anchor. What the film does a fantastic job at is choosing the kind of story it wants to tell. This is a relationship story, a love story; Ally becoming successful is the fruit of her own labors, while Jackson is left to ponder what his role in life now is. It also tackles the themes of addiction in a powerful way, with Jackson's self-destructive tendencies clashing with Ally's love of him tremendously well. While the film serves as a minor critique on the entertainment industry, it proudly wears its heart on its sleeve as an emotionally driven film. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Bradley Cooper shows his influences heavily throughout the film, and it's better off for it. Cooper's aggressive and unrelenting desire to hone in on the film's subject matter is emotionally powerful. However, he also shows an unnatural level of restraint and control where he has to; an opening concert sequence to "Black Eyes" is as intense as when he and Ally first make love is subdued. Cooper's displaying an auteur level of craftsmanship and skill, catapulting from a directorial debut to a filmmaking achievement. His crafts team is all delivering well, with Matthew Libatique's breathtaking cinematography being a standout. Whether he wants viewers to see the world from Jackson's hazed, drunken vision or he wants to absorb the overwhelming sensation of a rock-and-roll concert, he captures the scale and color of his film with marvelous results. This is assisted by a perfect editor in Jay Cassidy, who keeps the film moving along with a necessary intensity and slow, controlled approach. And of course, the music; it's all outstanding. "Why Did You Do That?" is a trashy and cynical approach to pop music that is perfectly awful, while "Black Eyes" is a chest-pumping rock anthem that launches the audience forward in the opening scene. "I'll Never Love Again" is a breathtaking performance by Lady Gaga, while Bradley Cooper himself echoes years into 12 simple notes for "Maybe It's Time". Worthy of an extra paragraph to break format, "The Shallow" is by far the single greatest musical sequence of this millennia. While by itself it is a fantastic song just to listen to, when put into the context of the film it barrels its way into the soul. Watching Cooper and Gaga perform the song together for the first time is indescribable, and the feelings it elicit border euphoric. Final Verdict Heartbreaking, epic, and human in equal measures, A Star is Born is the musical passion project that burns its way into the soul and plucks away at it with gusto. Lady Gaga, Andrew Dice Clay, and Sam Elliott all deliver well, as does cinematographer Matthew Libatique, but Bradley Cooper both in front and behind the camera is performing at a peak. His presence and soul oozes from his booze clouded stagger, all masterfully assembled thanks to a game crafts team and a soundtrack that is worthy of the label iconic. A Star is Born is nothing short of an outstanding cinematic achievement. Final Score: 100% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Bradley Cooper *Best Actor - Bradley Cooper *Best Actress - Lady Gaga *Best Supporting Actor - Sam Elliott *Best Supporting Actor - Andrew Dice Clay *Best Limited Male Performance - Dave Chappelle *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Editing *Best Original Score *Best Sound *Best Original Song - "Maybe It's Time" *Best Original Song - "The Shallow" Category:Blog posts Category:2018 Reviews Category:Reviews